


Fuck the Police

by dogbite_propaganda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe — Cops, Asphyxiation, Brock is a little shit, But it's okay, Jack is very tired, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Smoking, Smoking After Sex, Smut, They fuck in a cop car, Unrequited Love, gets a little sappy at the end, minor apshyxiation, one 'F' slur used at the end, that's it that's the fic, ya know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbite_propaganda/pseuds/dogbite_propaganda
Summary: When Brock get's into fights, Jack's always there to bail him out.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 13





	Fuck the Police

_ “All units, 10-40 has been reported at a bar off of East Cannedy. Two males, both reportedly intoxicated.”  _

“This is 23, I’m there in five.” Jack muttered into the receiver, hardly registering it as the dispatcher confirmed. 

Slow nights in D.C. were far and few between and while many officers reveled in the peace, Jack couldn’t stand it. There had been a few calls; a minor accident, a gas station employee that thought they heard something, some grumpy old man complaining about the noise at a house party, and now; a bar fight. Nothing serious. It was uncharacteristically underwhelming. Usually, they didn’t really bother to mess with bar fights if there wasn’t a weapon involved, people didn’t usually step forward to press charges until they sobered up the morning after. Besides, it was a Friday night. People got drunk, they got into fights, and usually the bartender put a stop to it. But on a night like that, Jack would take what he could get if it meant he could do something other than aimlessly drive around. 

Pulling around the corner, the area started to grow familiar, and suddenly, he knew exactly where he was as the shitty little dive bar came into view. The place was a dingy, dirty hole in the wall that generally kept it’s business by the regulars that attended. It only got busy during weekends and holidays when tourists from all over the country would go bar hopping all around the city and somehow get recommended the half disheveled excuse of a bar. It was probably the most disgusting place Jack had ever had the displeasure of visiting and somehow, it was Brock’s favorite bar in the entire city. Jack never was able to figure out why. 

A sigh left him as he pulled the car over to the side of the road opposite the filthy joint, glancing at the building restlessly while he confirmed his status with dispatch. Jack tried to reason with himself, tried to tell himself to be thankful he had anything to do at all as he approached the door. The chaos from inside could be heard from where he stood, hollers of encouragement and winces of sympathy roaring in unison from everyone not involved. With another huff, Jack opened the door and stepped inside, finding himself met with a wall of people as everyone kept a safe distance to watch the ensuing fight. Pushing himself through the crowd, meeting annoyed stares with one of his own, he inched his way closer. As he did, he could hear more of what was happening up front and the more he heard, the more he recognized the voice spewing insults at the epicenter. Straining to see over the hoard, Jack’s stomach lurched when he finally realized what was happening before his rage boiled over, overshadowing the foreboding feeling in his gut and sparking adrenaline to life in his veins. 

Forcing himself forward, Jack yanked the wire from his body cam to effectively disable it before he was finally able to make it through the hulking mass of bodies. He’d get chewed out for it later but with any luck, he’d be able to convince Fury it was an accident. 

“Alright, hey, that’s enough.” He thundered out, glaring at the back of Brock’s head with a huff. Of course, simple words were less than sufficient, and Jack grabbed Brock beneath his arms, hauling him up off of the man on the floor who continued to lash out at the air while Jack slammed his partner against the bar. Within thirty seconds, Brock’s wrists were held firmly together by a set of zip ties and the pair were making their way out of the bar. The group that had once surrounded the two seemed to disperse rather easily now that he had the equivalent of a rabies ridden dog in his hold and Jack was able to get out the door pretty fast. Brock hurled insults at him all the way to the car until Jack once again forced him down, pressing his face against the hood. 

“You done?” He growled and Brock stopped fighting for the time being. 

“Yeah, I’m cool, I’m cool.” He reasoned and Jack huffed, standing there for a second before cutting the ties. Without hesitation, Brock threw a punch that nailed Jack in the mouth, snapping his head to the side and splitting his lip. He tried to do it again but Jack was ready this time, grabbing the fist that rushed toward him and shoving Brock back.

“Would you calm down, you fuckin’ psychopath!” He barked and Brock froze, squinting through the dark to see him clearly. Jack spat the blood that pooled in his mouth onto the ground before glancing back up. 

“Oh shit, Jack, I’m so sorry. Look at me, baby, lemme see.” The sudden change in Brock’s demeanor did nothing to soothe the agitation coiling in Jack’s chest and he found himself shoving Brock to the side as he yanked open the door to his patrol vehicle. 

“Get in the damn car,” He muttered, glaring at the man as he, for once in his life, followed orders without complaint. Once Brock was settled, Jack started driving without a second glance at the building. He tried not to say anything. He knew from experience that Brock wouldn’t listen if he tried to lecture him. It was the whole reason he got transferred from his old precinct. Brock just didn’t listen to anyone and it kept Jack up at night wondering how the hell that lunatic still had a job. 

After ten minutes of driving and vein attempts to calm himself down, Jack finally cracked. It wouldn’t do any good but it sure as shit would make him feel better. 

“Do you have any idea how many codes I violated back there? I disconnected my fuckin’ body cam for you! I didn’t even-” Jack had to pause for a second while the situation dawned on him. “I didn’t even take that guy’s statement. Fuck, what if he wan’t to press charges and I didn’t even stop to talk to him?” 

“Hey, Barton’s a little punk anyway, alright? Pressin’ charges means admitting he got his ass handed to him and trust me, he’d rather eat dog shit than do that.” Brock scoffed, still seemingly wound up from his little spar. Though, his words did little to ease Jack’s worries.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jack asked, completely exasperated with how nonchalant Brock seemed to be about the whole thing. “Do you know how pissed Fury’d be if he found out about this shit? He’d have your head and you know it.”

“But he won’t find out,” Brock said, the arrogant tone in his voice more irritating than ever. “Cuz’ we both know you’re not gonna say shit that’ll get me fired.” 

“You don’t care if you get fired.” Jack snapped, his anger lessening as defeat settled in. 

“But you do,” Brock shot back. Unfortunately, he was right. First time they ever met Jack fell. Hard. And it’d only been downhill from there. Jack didn’t know why, he’d never felt like that about a person before. Not like this. Not like his whole world revolved around them, like he’d found his other half, or whatever other bullshit people liked to say. But he did about Brock. Most people didn’t feel those feelings for people who didn’t give a shit about them, most people saw the ones they “loved,” or whatever, as irreplaceable. And while Jack felt that for Brock, the feeling wasn’t mutual. That he was just a quick fuck and that that’s what he’d always be. Most people would let go of it at that point. Then again, Jack never was like most people anyways. 

“You’re right.” He huffed, the admission souring in his mouth as soon as he did. It was for the best. If he didn’t Brock would only keep pressuring him until he did. Someone had to stroke his damn ego or he’d go mental, something Jack had to learn the hard way last time when Brock threw a hissy fit about it and ignored him for two weeks. He’d learned over time that it was better to just let Brock have his way.

Suspicion grew in his stomach when Brock didn’t say anything in a snarky reply and Jack knew he should’ve listened to the feeling he had that Brock was up to something. But he didn’t. And that’s why he shouldn’t have been surprised when a tan hand grabbed onto the steering wheel and yanked it to the right, shouldn’t have panicked as he tried to take over, and certainly shouldn’t have slammed on the break just to skid his tires in the dimly lit parking lot of the dusty old church. But there were a lot of things he shouldn’t have done. Like fallen for a man like Brock Rumlow.

“What’re you doing?” Jack finally asked as he scrubbed his hand over his mouth and sat back, shoving the gear shift into park. Just twenty minutes in the car with Brock and he was already exhausted. Despite how much he felt for the man, he almost felt lucky he didn’t have to deal with him on a daily basis. 

Just as usual, Brock didn’t bother to answer his question. Instead he gave Jack something much sweeter, leaning over the center console and pressing a kiss against Jack’s lips. As sappy as it was, Jack would’ve sworn on his life that each one was just as explosive as the first. So he let himself get a little lost. Let his hands wander and let Brock climb into his lap, straddling him as he pulled open the first few buttons on Jack’s shirt. His hands slid over Jack’s chest, lingering just long enough for him to heat up before moving on as the two of them broke for air. 

“I love it when you turn red for me.” Brock laughed, pressing his hips down and no doubt basking in the glory of making Jack choke out a groan. Before he even had a chance to think of a snide response, Brock kissed him again and Jack felt high. Suddenly, his head was empty and he couldn’t think of the world around him, only of Brock and the awful things he did that drove Jack absolutely wild in the best way possible. 

With his hands making busy work, squeezing Brock’s ass and grinding up every time he pressed down, Jack found himself growing more impatient. The leather pants Brock wore, the ones that clung to his hips like a prayer, were absolutely gorgeous on him. But Jesus Christ were they a bitch and a half to get off. Not that Brock was any help, wiggling in his lap, playing hard to get as he always did.

“You wanna hold still?” Jack mumbled against Brock’s lips, trying and failing to force him into place. Brock snickered, tugging the tight article down over the swell of his ass and freeing Jack from the task. For a second, he stopped, allowing himself time to enjoy the view before he chuckled. “No underwear?” 

“You think I could fit em’ if I wanted to? I can hardly fit my dick in there.” Brock chuckled and Jack reciprocated it as he let his hands settle on his partner’s waist. 

“Then how’s  _ my _ dick fittin’ in there?” Jack asked, nipping at Brock’s chin all the while. The man smiled at him, wordlessly reaching into the deflated back pocket of those ridiculous pants and rummaging around. It took him a minute, but eventually he produced a condom from behind him, holding it tantalizingly between their two gazes. 

“Open it.” came the husky demand and as Brock pressed the packet against Jack’s lips, he watched with a grin when Jack took it between his teeth. He wasted no time tearing the thing open and it took everything in Jack not to roll his eyes when the aroma hit him. Brock Rumlow had to be one of the most unnecessarily uppity assholes that Jack had ever met. With his stupid fancy hair product and his stupid expensive cologne and his stupid condoms with  _ mint scented lube. _ He was a douchebag, a walking cliché. But at the end of the day, clichés were popular for a reason, right?

A hitched breath left him when he finally felt cool hands take a firm grip on his heat and he couldn’t ignore the shiver that clawed its way up his spine after Brock fitted him with that damn minty rubber. With Brock’s legs firmly pressed against his hips, Jack didn’t have much of an option other than to sit still and let the man above him tease him until he felt like dying. Thin fingers knotted in his hair and pulled his head to the side, soon after he felt Brock’s teeth against his neck while his dick was getting rubbed raw. With their chests pressed together, a string of drool sliding down his neck, Jack didn’t even try to stop the cry that produced itself from his throat. 

“Brock,” He begged, only causing the man to laugh. “Baby, please-” 

A tight fist on his cock had him coughing out a whine before he could finish and he kept his mouth shut as Brock leaned in closer. 

“Patience,” Brock hissed into his ear, releasing his vice grip. “Is a fine thing, princess.” 

A slew of vulgarity settled at the tip of his tongue but for a reason Jack couldn’t place— or rather, chose to ignore— it completely dissipated when Brock finally sank down. Jack had to bite back his moan as he felt Brock envelop him at an agonizingly slow pace, he had to bite a hickey into the shoulder in front of him just to keep his mouth busy and quiet. Brock wasn’t a fan of anyone’s noises other than his own and if Jack wanted to get off, he knew well enough to keep himself from being too loud. Rolling his hips up and coaxing a groan out of Brock, Jack took it as the go ahead to quicken his pace. The momentum picked up rather quickly, just like all the other times. The two of them never made love, never had anything slow or passionate. It was always raw and fast, they fucked hard with teeth and nails, drawing blood from each other and ending up sore in the morning. And Jack loved every second of it. 

Jack couldn’t help the whimper that left him when Brock’s fingers laced through his hair again and ripped his head back, but he settled when he felt a bite sink into the soft flesh under his ear. An unwilling whine left him when he felt Brock get tighter around him but he quieted when he felt hands settle against his neck. Brock rested his thumbs against either side of Jack’s throat and pressed down without warning and Jack swore his vision went white as he unintentionally bucked into the body above him. His nails dug harshly into Brock’s hips while he chased his pleasure, keeping a steady pace in hopes that he’d reach it before the oxygen deprivation knocked him out. 

“You wait for me.” Brock growled, pressing their foreheads together. And in a last ditch effort, Jack released his hold from his hip and let Brock use his hand. Brock’s hips were faltering, he was close. With just a bit more attention to his chest, Brock found his release and the constriction against his cock had Jack coming too. 

The second the hands on his throat fell, so did Jack’s head onto Brock’s newly bruised shoulder. The two of them caught their breath and Brock wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, hugging onto him while his body rocked with laughter. It was the most beautiful sound Jack had ever heard. 

But good times never last and this was no exception. A reflection of light caught his eye and as Jack glanced out the window, he stiffened. 

“Get up,” He said, panicked, as he tried desperately to pull Brock off of his dick. 

“What?” 

“Brock, we’re done.” Jack snapped.

“We’re done when I say we’re done.” Brock laughed again, trying to drag Jack into another kiss before he was shoved back. 

“I am this close to punching you in the dick.” Jack threatened, his words leaving him in the form of a distressed bark. Luckily, this abrupt mood swing startled Brock enough to get him to listen. 

As quick as he was able, Jack buttoned up his shirt as Brock pulled his own down over his bare chest. Wordlessly, he all but tore his jacket off and tossed it over Brock’s lap just quick enough to hide his dick before another patrol car pulled up beside them. Nervously, he rolled the window down and looked Wilson in the eye. 

“Hey Rollins,” Wilson said coolly, leaning forward a bit and acknowledging Brock. “Rumlow.”

Jack only nodded back, glancing at Rogers in the passenger seat. 

“Dispatch was a little worried when you never checked back in, told em’ we’d come take a look.” Wilson explained as he sat back in his seat, his arm resting on the open window. “Everything alright? Any reason you two are parked at a church?” 

Jack couldn’t find his words, glancing to Brock who was equally as lost, but thankfully before he had the chance to spew any nonsense, Wilson picked up again. 

“What? Rumlow, don't tell me that 10-40 was  _ you _ ?” He laughed

“Nah, if it was I'd be in jail.” Brock said and Jack just shook his head. 

“Yeah, yeah. Lucky you got someone to bail you out. I sure as hell wouldn't have.” Wilson laughed as he turned to Rogers. 

The two of them took off and soon enough, Jack took a breath of relief as Brock lit up a cigarette beside him. 

“This shit wouldn't happen if you were just out already, damn faggot.” Brock said quietly, amusement lacing his tone as he took another drag of his cigarette. 

“Wouldn't happen if you didn't insist on fucking in the damn car.” Jack quipped, smiling when Brock looked at him like  _ he _ was the one being ridiculous. 

“Oh so I wanna fuck in a cop car what? Two? Three times and I'm the bad guy? Maybe you’re just boring.” Brock laughed as he shoved Jack to the side. 

For a second, Jack wondered how he’d gotten there. Breaking rules and fucking in church parking lots. He wondered if his life would’ve been different if he’d stayed in New York but somehow he didn’t regret it. Even if Brock Rumlow was the most obnoxious, high maintenance, and downright the biggest piece of shit he knew, he wouldn't have it any other way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Plug](https://satirical-exile.tumblr.com/)  
> Note: This fic is unbeta-ed, I promise to fix the mistakes I find
> 
> Yeehaw, the first finished piece I'm posting this year. I've had a lot of ideas lately that I just can't seem to get to stick but this one came up while I was rewatching Shameless yesterday. But anyways, I haven't fully written anything in a while and I also haven't written anything remotely smutty in a while so pls don't yell at me lol I did my best to make sure there were no typos or anything. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my garbage


End file.
